dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Goldilocks and the Fallen Star
Goldilocks and the Fallen Star is the tenth installment in the Dark Parables ''franchise. The game takes place near a fictional lake called Lake Symhir. As the Fairytale Detective, we must investigate reports of mechanical beasts attacking villagers of two warring kingdoms, and a mysterious artifact found by a young boy. This game is based off of the British story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears and the mythological figure of King Midas. To read reviews or play the game yourself, click here: Standard ~ Collector's Edition Briefing Detective, I'm afraid you won't have much time to enjoy the beauty of Lake Symhir as we've got an urgent case for you. A few days ago, a young boy claimed he was attacked by savage, mechanical beasts. We thought it was a case of the boy who cried wolf, but then we discovered a strange magical artifact. The boy thinks the artifact had something to do with the attack. The goal of your mission is to find out more about it. Head to the city and begin your investigation. Good luck, Detective. Plot ''Coming soon... Epilogue Coming soon... Parables The Fallen Star Once upon a time, near Lake Symhir, in the moment when the night ends and the day begins, a star fell. Not just any star, but a magic star that would grant a single wish to its owner. As it was neither night nor day, both the Sun Goddess and Moon Goddess saw it fall. "It's mine!" - Said the Sun Goddess - "It fell with the first signs of daylight, and it's my domain!" "No!" - replied her sister "The darkness still hasn't faded! The night is mine and so is the star!" They agreed that it was only fair that neither have the star. So they shattered it into pieces and scattered them on both sides of the lake. One half was hidden in Barsia, and the second in Olesia. To ensure that no one would reassemble the star, they created a magic barrier across the lake that no living creature could pass through. That is how it remained until today. Magic Ribbons Once upon a time, there was a princess named Leda, who was blessed by the Sun Goddess with the gift of golden touch. But what was granted as a gift became a curse to the young princess, as she couldn't touch a thing without turning it to solid gold. She cried a sea of tears, praying to her goddess once more to help her get rid of the gift. "What is granted cannot be taken back that easily," the Sun Goddess said. "But, fret not, because for I hear your plea." Then the goddess took two hairs from her golden braid and said, "Take this, my child, and look for a master craftsman who can use them as a weft to craft two magic ribbons to help contain your power." The young princess traveled the world, searching for such a master weaver. One day, in a faraway land, she found a craftsman able to weave the ribbons. Her wandering had cost her the crown, but granted her the opportunity to hug her loved ones once again without a fear of turning them to gold. Ewan the Crafty Once, in a city far away, lived Ewan, a craftsman and inventor of exceptional skill. He made self-propelling toys, talking puppets and many more wondrous things. One day, the city's Duke ordered him to craft a mechanical horse for a parade. He was overjoyed, because the Duke was a just and well-loved man whom Ewan wanted to please and impress. Young Ewan did his best, and the shiny, new metal horse was ready for the Duke on the day of the parade. What Ewan didn't know was that the Duke's rivals sabotaged his invention, damaging the horse's metal supports. As soon as the parade started and the Duke straddled the horse, the mechanical animal collapsed, jerking and kicking, costing the Duke his life. It was too much for the young inventor. Everyone believed that Ewan's invention was to blame. So, fearing for his life, he fled the city, never to return. Bulvar and Rumpelstiltskin In the land of Barsia, there was a young man named Bulvar. He was a merchant's apprentice, working all day long to support his old parents. One night, when he was returning from a late errand for his master, he passed through a thick and dark forest. There, he met an evil imp named Rumpelstiltskin. "Off my path, you human mutt. In my forest, you shan't strut! If you want to live and pass, we shall play a game of chance. What flows like a river, yet has no banks? What can go forward, yet never back? If you guess wrong, it will be your doom, but if you're right, there's a gift for you!" Bulvar was a bright lad, but it took him some time to think of an answer. The imp smiled confidently. "No mortal has ever beaten me in the game of guessing, and it seems you aren't any smarter than those I've already encountered on this road. Well? Your time is almost up!" What the imp had just said gave Bulvar an idea. "The answer to your riddle is Time," he said, and that was, of course, the right answer. Rumpelstiltskin was furious, but he held his promise. As a reward for beating him in the game, Rumpelstiltskin gave Bulvar a magic dagger that lead him to become the biggest merchant that ever was. Crowning of Queen Valla Craftsman Ewan was hired to make an automaton in the image of King Waclaw's late daughter. He made it so like Princess Valla that no one could see the difference, not even her father and sister, who soon learned to love new Valla. King Waclaw decided to hide Princess Valla's death, pretending her accident had no lasting harm. No one knew the truth about Princess Valla except him, Ewan and Princess Leda. Still, as the King knew the truth, he wanted his younger daughter, Leda, to succeed him. She grew to be a strong and wise leader. But, as the time passed, Leda became obsessed with finding a cure for her golden touch, so she travelled the world searching for one, rarely coming home to Barsia. That's how it happened that when Waclaw died, only Valla was in Barsia, while Leda was missing, her whereabouts unknown. Barsia needed a queen, and the late King's advisors, not knowing Valla's true nature, did what they thought was the best and proclaimed her the queen. Connections * Goldilocks and the Golden Bears were first hinted at in Queen of Sands. * The Moon Goddess plays a major role in this game. We also meet her sister, the Sun Goddess. * Jack plays a minor role in this game, and a larger role in the bonus game, The Golden Slumber. * We find the handle and later the blade of Jack's Golden Axe. * We find three books in Barsia that help us unlock the Queen's Treasury. The books are titled: The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide, Rise of the Snow Queen and The Final Cinderella. Each book also features an image of the main character of that game on its cover. * One of the Parables features Rumpelstiltskin, who was last seen in Jack and the Sky Kingdom and its bonus game, Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen. * The Star Chamber lock features a Black Swan and a White Swan, teasers for the next major game release. Trivia * This is the first Dark Parables main game to not give us a real world area that it takes place in. * The game is likely intended to take place in Russia, given the shape of the domes and spires on the Barsian palace and the presence of a balalaika in the bonus game. * This is the first Dark Parables game with a bonus gameplay not based in a fairy-tale. Media Screenshots= DP 10, YAAAAAY.png tribal-mouth-cave.jpg|Image from Teaser Video cages-in-cave.jpg|Image from Teaser Video battle-field-flags.jpg|Image from Teaser Video mecha-bear-mad.jpg|Image from Teaser Video mecha-bear-roar.jpg|Image from Teaser Video The mechanical bear stops working.PNG|Golden bear stops working 12028627_10153798530928729_7185781745630989194_o.jpg|Teaser Screenshot 12045779_10153798530853729_4074037614642386420_o.jpg|Teaser Screenshot 905788_10153798533378729_4474488569168781139_o.jpg|NEW Teaser! 11952877_10153798533418729_4466294076316265983_o.jpg|NEW Teaser! 12032827_10153798531133729_6303041611170395616_o.jpg|NEW Teaser! 12032897_10153798533438729_5520492833440533534_o.jpg|NEW Teaser! 10b370c9-7fb7-4096-8df9-106c6ca3efda.jpg|NEW Teaser Screenshot from Eipix Newsletter |-|Wallpaper= DP9 wallpaper07 1920x1080.jpg|Teaser Wallpaper DP9 wallpaper08 1920x1080.jpg|Teaser Wallpaper |-|Other Images= dp10.jpg|Banner Image Goldilocks doll.jpg|Goldilocks Doll, found in Queen of Sands Goldmechabear.jpg|Mechanical Bear Doll, found in Queen of Sands Goldilocks bears display.jpg|Goldilocks & 3 Bears Teaser Display, Queen of Sands bear-flag-good.jpg|Red "Bear" Flag, Teaser Video stag-flag-good.jpg|Teal "Stag" Flag, Teaser Video db95b649-0849-489c-80f8-7ac5624cc21b.jpg|Teaser Image from Eipix Newsletter |-|Videos= Personnel Coming soon... Category:Games Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star